


I'll see you in my dreams

by Ferscot



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferscot/pseuds/Ferscot
Summary: Jaune finds a lost friend in his dreams. Takes place from the beginning of volume 4.





	

Jaune stood on a white balcony, overlooking Beacon academy. The broken moon hung near the great tower, which was dark, yet intact, and all was quiet and peaceful. He stared up at the tower confused, when he heard a footstep behind him. 

Turning, he saw a red and gold spear slash down towards him. He dodged it just in time, and evaded twice more as it sliced the air before him. Suddenly finding his sword in his hand, he parried a thrust and attempted to disarm his opponent, but they broke contact and leapt back away from him.

Jaune’s foe was cloaked in shadows, yet he could see the familiar outline of a friend. Holding his blade two-handed at the ready, he focused on their face and called out to them, “Pyrrha?” The shadow’s density faded for a brief moment, revealing hints of red hair, pale skin, and a brown cuirass, and then returned to darkness. 

His opponent advanced once more, feinting an overhead cut, and switching to a horizontal slash across the chest. Jaune started to move to stop the first, but remembering what he had been taught about overreaching his movements, he kept his blade close enough to catch the spear against his hilt.

Jaune used this opportunity to take the initiative, driving his opponent’s weapon back through sheer force. They tried to retreat, but Jaune advanced with one attack after another, fuelled by his momentum. Soon he had his opponent’s weapon locked below his, and he used his superior height and weight to his advantage, forcing them down. Unfortunately, he was too focused on his enemy’s weapon to notice what they were doing with their legs. 

They had slowly slid their left foot towards his left, both of which were currently forwards, where Jaune was supporting his weight. In a sudden motion, they hooked his leg from under him, causing Jaune to stumble to the ground. Recovering and looking up at his opponent, he saw the spear’s point a mere six inches from his face.

The spear was suddenly withdrawn, and was sheathed behind their back as they extended a hand down towards him. The shadows faded completely as they spoke, “Well done. Your swordplay’s improved immensely.” Jaune took Pyrrha’s hand and let her help him to his feet. “Couldn’t have done it without you.”

Once he was standing, she pulled him into an embrace, and a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and returned it, savouring the moment. They broke the kiss but remained in each other’s arms, as Jaune stared into Pyrrha’s eyes. “I’m dreaming.” Jaune said. She lowered her eyes and nodded.

“If this is only a dream, then why do you feel so solid? So real?” he asked. “I awakened your Aura with mine, and then trained you to use yours. Perhaps because of that, and how close we were, some remnant of me is still with you, more so than mere memories.” She answered.

“I want it to be real.” Jaune said, tightening his embrace. “I want you to be real.” “As do I” Pyrrha replied, “But I shall never be real again.” Jaune pressed his forehead against hers. “Then I never want to wake up.” he said, his eyes closing. “You’ll have to. You know that.” She said.

Pyrrha placed her hand behind his head, “This is the only place I can exist now. Here in your mind, in your dreams.” She said. Jaune grabbed her shoulders and said, “Then promise me something.” He said, looking into her eyes. “Promise me that I’ll see you here again. That you’ll always be here, whenever I dream.” 

Pyrrha hesitated, “Jaune, I don’t know for sure if-” He interrupted her, “You said that in some way, you’re a part of me, right? A part of my soul?” Pyrrha nodded. Jaune continued, “Then as long as I think of you before I fall asleep, we’ll connect somehow, and you’ll be here. Won’t you?”

Pyrrha smiled, “Yes, I will be here. For as long as you still wish to see me.” “Forever it is then.” Jaune said, returning her smile. Pyrrha’s eyes watered and she kissed him, once again Jaune returned it.

To be continued…

 

Author’s note: As the line above would suggest, this will be a continuing series, one that I intend to continue for as long as possible. While most fanfictions out there typically deviate from the main story, this particular series will be tagging along for the ride. Since nearly all of this will be occurring in Jaune’s dreams, it need not interfere in any way with the official series. Each chapter will occur between episodes every time that Jaune is presumed to have slept, so two episodes that are direct sequels to one another, like a battle for example, will not have a chapter released in between them. This goes for the breaks in-between seasons of the main show as well, since I can’t write anything without knowing what Jaune’s intentions are after the season finale.  
Thank you for reading my story, and I hope that you will enjoy the next.


End file.
